


The Blacks

by pckdrg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pckdrg/pseuds/pckdrg
Summary: The graduation ceremony of the Marauders forces Sirius to talk to his parents again.





	The Blacks

Remus spotted Sirius coming through the halls, accompanied by none other than his parents and Regulus. The Great Hall looked at the sudden appearance, for it was an impressive one. That's exactly what the Black family took pride in - being majestic.

Walburga Black was wearing a long dark grey travelling cloak. A necklace stood out against her pale neck. It was a dark blue chain with an topaz stone. And old family heirloom, presumably. Her long black hair was braided, and was resting on her right shoulder. She had blue-grey eyes, and a nice skin. Her whole attire had an atmosphere of royalty that everyone could taste.

Orion Black was wearing a black travelling cloak as well, but his was slightly open, so you could spot a dark green velvet colbert underneath it. He was wearing his hair neatly combed to one side, and it was as black as his wife's. His eyes were even greyer than those of his oldest son, and resembled those of a shark - empty and dull. He wore a ring on his ring finger, it had the Black family crest on it. His golden watch, on his other hand, said 'toujours pur'. He was a tall man, and his face was a bit skinny, it lacked health.

They both walked with exalted air, yet a slow pace. They walked with dignity, their royal blood clearly visible.

Regulus was wearing his Slytherin school uniform. The green and silver school robes matched his parent's attire. He walked with his chin high besides his mother, his wavy black hair nearly reaching his shoulders. He looked over at the Slytherin table triumphantly, seeing the dazzled faces of his house companions. He made sure to walk exactly next to his parents, keeping up with their pace. He was still young and small, but kept his back so straight that it almost made him look older and taller.

On the left side, besides his father, walked Sirius. He wore his Gryffindor school robes, but it wasn't as neatly as his brother's. His tie wasn't properly adjusted as well. He had been raised well though, he knew the formalities and Black family elegance to surround yourself with. He walked with a slow, impressive pace as well, but even a little bit slower. He purposefully walked a bit behind his family, and also made sure to have a metre distance between him and his father. He walked with his family, was part of it, but clearly didn't want to. He walked, gaze diverted to the floor, with shameful yet dull grey eyes. His father give him a hard pat on his back, to motion him to walk straight. Remus had never seen a boy so miserable.

Remus saw them halt before Dumbledore and the other teachers, who were looking stern and a bit apprehensive, clearly intimidated by the family. Dumbledore on the other hand, merely smiled at them, and offered his hand. Orion shook it, no emotion displayed on his face.

'Thank you for coming', Dumbledore said, releasing his hand.

Orion nodded at him. 'It has been a long journey, not being able to apparate into the castle, of course.'

'I understand. Why don't you sit down at the table for some refreshments?' Dumbledore nodded towards the Slytherin table.

Sirius' head, who had been casted downwards the whole time, not daring to look Dumbledore in the eye, snapped up at him. Dumbledore met his eyes, and saw that they were filled with anxiety.

'I expect your children would like to sit with their house companions', he said, nodding at the boys.

Walburga looked over at Sirius, then at the Gryffindor table, and sniffed at it. She didn't say a word, turned her back on it and strode towards the Slytherin table. Regulus and Orion followed her, leaving Sirius on his own. They didn't give him as much as a look.

He put his hands inside his pockets and searched for Remus or James. Unfortunately, they sat at the very end of the table, so he had to endure everyone's judging or concerning looks. He chose to ignore it all. He did look at Lily, who was looking at him with an anxious expression. He finally reached his friends, and sat down next to Remus. Remus took one quick glance at Sirius' parents, but they were seated with their backs towards them, so Remus threw his arm around Sirius, pulling him against him. Sirius immediately settled his face in Remus' neck, fighting back tears. He didn't care if his parents saw him with Remus this way, it would be far worse if they spotted him crying.

James and Peter were looking at the two boys, unsure what to do or say.

'They'll leave soon', James said, placing his hand on Sirius' for a second.

Sirius nodded, unable to answer without his voice trembling, so he chose to say nothing.

Remus' face was against Sirius' hair, and he quietly talked to him. 'After this evening, you don't have to see them ever again. It'll be alright, just you wait and see.'

Sirius quickly gave Remus' neck a kiss and sat upright again, breathing deeply in and out.

Dumbledore gave a speech about the end of the year and the NEWTs of the seventh years, and uniting the four houses this evening. A few Slytherins were looking at the other tables with a sullen expression on their faces.

They had a wonderful dinner, but Sirius couldn't concentrate on his food. He kept putting his fork into the food, but let it fall onto his plate again, and picked at it again. After some fifteen minutes, James couldn't hold his tongue anymore.

'Aren't you hungry?'

Sirius shook his head.

'Why not? You haven't eaten all day.'

Sirius swallowed. 'I can't believe they're here.'

James looked at Remus uneasily. 'Well.. You knew they were coming, right?'

'Yes, but I mean, I can't believe they are currently in the only place I can call home. At their house, it doesn't feel like home to me. Here, I felt welcome, accepted, almost like a home. But now they're here, that has fallen away. Guess I'm not at home anywhere.' He diverted his eyes and started poking his food again.

Nobody knew what to respond to that, so silently ate their way through dinner. Remus already felt sad because his parents already passed away so there was basically nobody here for him, but with Sirius' situation, it felt as if his worries were set aside so he could take care of his boyfriend. Sirius would feel horrible about this the next day, he was sure of it, but he didn't care. Sirius couldn't take care of himself properly, so Remus did.

The ceremony was long, because every student of the seventh year was called forward and presented their degree. When Sirius was called forward, he felt his hands trembling a little from the fixed stare of his parents. He shook Dumbledore's and McGonagall's hands, and everybody applauded. All except his parents and some of the Slytherins. He saw Regulus start clapping, but the gaze of his father made him stop immediately.

Feeling as if his shoes were ten times heavier than normal, he walked back to his place at the back.

That evening, there was a feast for the students, and all the parents made way to leave. Sirius was hoping with all his heart that his parents would just leave him alone and leave, but a small part of him hoped they would come over to him to congratulate him.

He turned his head at them, and he saw them pulling on their travelling cloaks again. His mother looked at him quickly, but averted her eyes. Sirius felt the tiny spark of hope leaving his body, there would be no way they would walk over to the Gryffindor table to talk to him. He looked away, biting his lip.

A few minutes later, someone tapped him on the back. It was Regulus.

He cleared his throat. 'Well done', he said awkwardly.

'Thanks', Sirius said, a bit puzzled. 'Why are you wearing a coat as well, are you leaving?'

'Yes, I'm going home for the summer.'

Sirius nodded, said nothing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his parents walking up to collect Regulus and go home.

'Well, have a good summer, then', Sirius said at last. He felt Remus', James' and Peter's eyes on them.

'Thanks', Regulus answered, giving him a slight smile. 'I'll tell Kreacher you said hello.'

For the first time that evening, somewhat of a grin came upon Sirius' face. 'He'd rather die than hear me being nice to him, you know that, Reg.'

'Still, he's not as dramatic as you.'

Their parents stopped behind Regulus, looking a bit confused at the two brothers, getting along nicely, as they had done when they were young. Sirius pushed himself to look his parents in the eyes, even though he was terrified.

His father looked down at him and said nothing. He took Regulus by his arm and walked away. Sirius saw Walburga hesitate to follow, and she looked at Sirius again. She opened her mouth to speak, but just before she could say anything, Orion turned around and called for her. Her mouth became a thin line and she quickly followed her husband, looking over her shoulder at Sirius one more time. Sirius looked back. And with that, he saw them walking out of the doors of the Great Hall.

'Sirius? Darling?'

His head snapped around and he saw Mrs. Potter walking up to him, Mr. Potter a few feet behind her. They had been apprehensive approaching Sirius, with his actual parents in the same room. But now they were gone, Dora Potter would comfort her second son and tell him she was proud of him, for her heart was breaking every time Sirius had been looking at his mother and didn't get any response or recognition.

She sat down next to him. 'Let me see your degree, I'm so proud of you.' She kissed his forehead.

Sirius felt his heart swell up. He looked at her with tears in his eyes and gave her to degree. Mr. Potter joined them as well, and he threw his arm around James and Sirius both. 'Look at my sons, all grown up.'

Sirius smiled as he inwardly exploded with happiness, even though a voice in the back of his head kept reminding him that he for sure had lost Regulus for good, his brother was too scared and indoctrinated to break from his parents. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty about it, thinking it was his fault, as Remus had told him countless times. But there was something nagging at him as he had watched Regulus walk out of the door. Still, he had gained a new brother - James. They didn't share the same blood, but he was the best brother Sirius could have ever asked for.


End file.
